Power Rangers Elemental Force
by clhpfan12341234567
Summary: A 19 and 18 year old return to a place they haven't been to since they were 9 and 8. They and five others become the first real life power rangers.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer "I do not own Power Rangers**

**Chapter 1**

**The Portal Returns**

A long time ago two friends found a magic portal and saved many worlds. Ten years later the two friends are now 19 and 18. Ben Danner and William Net have not seen the portal since ten years ago. Ben happened to be wearing a red shirt. Ben happened to open his closet and took one step into his closet. There was a flash of light then he was gone.

Will was at home he was wearing a black shirt he was heading to his garage door. When he opened his door and took a step in there was the same flash that took Ben and just like Ben Will was gone.

Two flashes of light appeared in a nearly a banded command center. The two lights were gone and Ben and Will found themselves in a place they haven't seen since a while. Besides Ben and Will there was a man and a robot assistant. The man and robot went up to Ben and Will and said "Ben, Will long time no see, you two were only 9 and 8 the last time you were here. I'm surprised that you haven't figured out you could have summoned the portal we sent the portal to test you. With the portal you guys traveled through dimensions, not your world or time."

Ben then said "I was wondering why there were no newspapers in our area of the asteroids." The man then said "I am Rhys and this is my robot assistant Chip."

**Author's Note : **

**I know a lot of people use this team name but I want to try it stuff mentioned in this chapter came from a game I use to play with my friend when we were 9 and 8, which back then I turned it into a series.**

**Read and review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers**

**Chapter 2**

**The Assignment**

There were three flashes of light and three 18 year olds, two girls and one boy, one girl wearing blue and the other girl wearing pink, the boy was wearing green Ben recognized all three of them. The one in blue was his friend Selena Star, the girl in pink was his friend Rena Brent. The boy was Ben and Will's friend Leo Connors. Ben and Will saw bemused faces on their classmates friends.

Selena then said "Ben where are we and what are Will, Leo, Rena, you, and I doing in this place with a stranger and is that a robot." Ben then said "well to find out what is here we have to go back 10 years. Will and I were riding our bikes in my driveway and my garage was open and we saw a puddle, but the strange thing is that it did not rain that day. I found out that the puddle was a portal to places where we saved worlds and we did not find out until now that we were traveling through dimensions, One time Sam disappeared and we had to go rescue him and the three of us ended up in here and found our bikes on that thing and after that we got back to our world, and just recently we met Rhys and Chip."

While Ben was pointing at where there bikes were, everyone saw that there were five bikes on the platform. Rhys spoke up and said "I teleported all of you here because a group leaked out of a dimension and into yours and I want you five to stop them and send them back, and how are you going to do this you ask, you five ever saw the power rangers." All five of us mentioned that we watched it when we were younger.

**read and review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Team Created**

Rhys spoke up and said "Chip and I were able to create our own power rangers power. We want you five to be the first real live team of power rangers we call Power Rangers Elemental Force. Leo you are the green Earth elemental ranger." Rhys pressed a button and there was a green flash and Leo's bike disappeared and in its place a handheld rectangle card scanner with a green rim and Rhys

picked up and handed it over to Leo and said "This is your morpher." Rhys then said "Rena I chose you to be the pink air elemental warrior" and Chip pressed a button and there was a flash of pink and in place of Rena's bike was a handheld rectangle card scanner with a pink rim. Rhys picked the morpher up and handed it over to Rena and said "This is your morpher." Rhys then spoke and said "Selena I chose you to become the blue water elemental ranger." and Chip pressed a button and there was a flash of blue and in place of Selena's bike was a handheld rectangle card scanner with a light blue rim. Rhys picked the morpher up and handed it over to Selena and said "This is your morpher." Rhys then spoke and said "Will I chose you to be the black shadow elemental ranger and 2nd in command, because you were one of the first two to use this technology" and Chip pressed a button and there was a flash of black and in place of Will's bike was a handheld rectangle card scanner with a black rim. Rhys picked the morpher up and handed it over to Will and said "This is your morpher." Ryes then spoke and said "Ben I chose you as the red fire elemental ranger and leader, because you were the first one to use this technology "and Chip pressed a button and there was a flash of red and in place of Ben's bike was a handheld rectangle card scanner with a red rim. Rhys picked the morpher up and handed it over to Ben and said "This is your morpher."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**First Battle Part 1**

Rhys then said "These morphers will give you more power, and to activate them say power source elemental force. The group that escaped are the kanites canine like creatures with human characteristics."

Rena, Selena and Ben walked into a separate room. Rena and Selena said "Ben you have to say it." Ben then said "I will say it but I want to talk to Rena alone." Selena went back to the main room. Then Ben said "I will do it if you make a joke about not wanting to be a ranger because it messes your hair." Rena then said "deal." Then Ben and Rena went back to the group.

Rhys then spoke and said "The rules for being power rangers are: do not use the power for your own gain, only transform when needed to, and keep your identity a secret." There was an alarm that went off and on a computer screen there were robotic humanoid wolves. Ryes then said "The wolfots are attacking It's you five's time to fight, Chip activate the teleports." Chip then pressed a button and Ben, Will, Selena, Rena, and, Leo; were gone in a red, black, light blue, pink, green flash. In the town plaza of rosdniw people were running around and near the area where there were only wolfots there were flashes of red, black, light blue, pink, green and when they were gone Ben, Will, Selena, Rena, and, Leo; were in the place of the five flashes. The five of them started attacking the wolfots, the five of them got flown over a truck. The five of them were huddling behind the truck and Ben winked at Rena and Selena then he said "Rhys said these morphers will give us power, follow my lead."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own the power rangers company but I do own this team**

**Chapter 5**

**First Battle Part 2: Transformation**

Ben then said "It's morphing time", and the five of them said simultaneous "Power Source, Elemental Force."

While saying this took out of their pocket a card that had either a red jumpsuit, a black jumpsuit, a light blue jumpsuit, a pink jumpsuit, and a green jumpsuit. With a circular hand movement and scanned it into their morphers.

**MORPHING SCENE**

The five are surrounded by darkness and sized up versions of their morphing cards appear and split and the Ben, Will, Selena, Rena, and Leo get sandwich in between the cards.

**EXIT MORPHING SCENE**

With five different color flashes the five of them were in their jumpsuits. Ben in his red jumpsuit, Will in a black jumpsuit, Selena in a light blue jumpsuit with a skirt before the leg part of the jumpsuit, Rena in a pink jumpsuit with a skirt before the leg part of the jumpsuit, and Leo in a green jumpsuit, their visor on their helmet was in the shape of their element or that represented their element. For Ben it was flame, Will had a plain black circle, Selena had a rain drop, Rena had 3 swirls fused together, and Leo had a leaf. Ben after transforming said "red fire elemental ranger, followed by Will that said "black shadow elemental ranger", then Selena said "blue water elemental ranger", Rena then said "pink wind elemental ranger", Leo then said "green earth elemental ranger". Then the five of them simultaneously said "power rangers elemental force." With their enhanced powers they could easily knock out the wolfots. They heard a male voice said "those weird strangers got rid of the wolfots let's see how they handle me." They then saw a more humanoid wolf then the wolfots. The creature said "I'm Wolfsar and you will be destroyed.

**read and review**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers**

**Chapter 6**

**First Battle Part 3: Weapons**

The five of them could hear Rhys voice through a command link and he said "I'm sending you your weapons."

The five of them picked up the new card and their morphers and each of them scanned while saying "salamander sword", "Panther lance", "dolphin fins", "Jay boomerang", "squirrel shield." The monster attacked Leo blocked with the shield. Rena slashed with her boomerang. Selena slashed the monster with her dolphin fins. Will attacked the monster with his lance. Then Ben attacked with his sword. Then Leo used his shield and pushed Wolfsar back, and then Rena slashed with her boomerang. Selena slashed the monster with her dolphin fins. Will attacked the monster with his lance. Then Ben attacked with his sword. Then Leo used his shield and pushed Wolfsar back, and then Rena slashed with her boomerang. Selena slashed the monster with her dolphin fins. Will attacked the monster with his lance. Then Ben attacked with his sword. The five of them heard Rhys voice over the link saying "rangers combined your weapons." Leo held out his shield, Will's lance fit through the shield's handles, Selena's dolphin fins attached to each side of the lance. Rena's boomerang attached connecting the two dolphin fins. Ben's sword fitted nicely in the middle of the lance and was prevented from rolling over by the fins. Then the five of them simultaneously said "elemental cannon." Ben said "ready, set, fire," then a blast of light from the cannon and hit the monster was gone. Ben then said "that's a win." Then Chip transported them back to the command center. The five of them unclamped their helmets and Rhys then said "way to go rangers." Rena said "It was fun but this helmet messes up my hair I don't think I can be a part of this, I'm kidding." The five of them powered down and put their hands together and said "power rangers" and jumped.

**read and review**


End file.
